betriationfandomcom-20200213-history
Tessarion
Tessarion is a language developed by early Tessians. It has spread and is the most common language in Aepefestia. It originates from Tessan, and has spread to many communities out side of Aepefestia. History Tessarion originates from a hypothetical proto-language--most likely the start of all language in Betriation, but it was split off of Pandaeic, into the sister languages-- Tessarion, Omnicronus, and Andeu-ol. Looking at linguistic and historic evidence, Abadata may be a synthesis of Tessarion and Andeu-ol. Lingual Coding The Lingual codes are 1-1-1-1 Y-11-11; 1111-Y; (Y)1A Grammatical Coding: 1.1.12.31.21.111.1 Syntax and Morphology The system falls under the category of "Subject+ Verb+ Object", meaning, that in a given sentence, the subject of the sentence comes before the verb, which describes a subject's actions, and finally the object, which is modified by the subject using said verb. This system is similar to many Indo-European languages which also follow the SVO syntax. They system, however, branches away in the use of question verbs and negative statements. In the case of a negative statement, it uses the word "na" versus the negative-verb-sandwich as used in French. In English, it is synonymous with "not" : Tessarion: Subject + Na + Subject-verb Conjugate + Object. :: John na issonoyest mortem! : English: Subject + Not + Verb Conjugate + Object. :: John is not dead! :: (Tessarion Syntax) John not (he is) dead. Questions, on the other hand, are formed by adding an adverb which symbolizes a question word in English e.g.: Who, what, when, where, why, and how. : Tessarion: Subject + Question Word + Subject-Verb Conjugate + Object :: John quan issonocontril ansu festion? : English: Question word + Verb Conjugate + Subject + Object. :: When will John come (to the) party Most often, these are the most basic forms of sentences under the indicative voice. Under other voices, such as subjunctive, a phrase must be added before the sentence begins in addition to changing the syntax and using an imperative pronoun over a nominative pronoun : Tessarion: Subjunctive Phrase + Subject+ Infinitive+ Imperative Subject + Object :: Issononecessen tar John na contril issonot ansu festion :: (It is necessary) that John not comes he (to the) party. Inflection Verbs The system of inflection differs greatly from that of Indo-European Languages. Modern Tessarion features a system in which the subject (in the form of a pronoun) in linked with a verb to create a "Subject-Verb Conjugate" this differs from other languages: Thus, while the words may look similar, they are in fact very different. Palloir Palloir is used when conjugating in passive voice construction. While it is relatively unconnected linguistically to English, it is connected to French and Latin's infintive Etre Palloir is interesting because like other special verbs: erris (etor and errer), Par, Per, and Pir; it does not use a subject-verb conjugate. They can stand without other pronouns because Palloir means "been done by" in a rhetorical question as in: : Why are koalas are hugged by the head zookeeper. (passive). (Active: Zookeepers hug koalas.) : Quon kaotaras pest issoinembracer bin zoologic maestres. (Active: Zoologic maestres issoinembracer kaotaras.) "Pest" refers to the person who is actually performing the action-- the head zookeeper. Nouns In Tessarion, nouns MUST be pluralized. This allows for subject-verb agreement. We can see that the system for Tessarion is much simpler, and lacks more spelling irregularities. Category:Culture Category:Languages